Wait And You Will See
by wondering why i
Summary: It started with Harry and Draco talking about love. song fic, mild slash.


**Title: **Wait And You Will See

**Summary: **It started with Harry and Draco talking about love. Song fic. Mild slash.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter.

**Beta:** Catmint

oOoOoOoOoOo

Wait And You Will See

While everyone was inside having lunch, Harry grabbed a few sandwiches, told Hermione and Ron he wanted some alone time and headed out to eat his lunch by the lake. He was so sick of being 'The Boy Who Lived' and having everyone depend on him to kill Voldemort. How could people want, trust or expect a seventeen-year-old to defeat the most powerful dark wizard of their time? Then there was school. The teachers were loading them up with work using NEWTs as an excuse.

There was also Quidditch. Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff next week and they still needed a replacement Keeper because Snape had suspended Ron from the team for a month after Ron had called him a greasy-haired git. Granted, they could beat Hufflepuff anytime even if the whole team was on Cleansweeps but the fact remained that no team could play and win without a Keeper. He was also sick of girls (and some guys) coming after him only because he was famous. None of them wanted Harry. They all wanted Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Needless to say that, right now, he just wanted to be alone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Back in the Great Hall, Draco was happily eating his lunch when Pansy showed up.

"Oh, Drakypoo!" she called in a singsong voice. Draco groaned and put down his lunch, ordering Crabbe and Goyle to make sure Pansy didn't follow him out. He decided to go outside for a stroll. He was hungry - but not hungry enough to listen to Pansy. He would get something from the kitchens later.

After walking for a few minutes, he noticed Harry eating his lunch by the lake. Shrugging to himself, he went to join him. "Where are Weasel and Granger?" he asked, taking a seat in the grass next to the Gryffindor. Harry turned to look at him before looking back at the lake, eating his lunch.

"I could ask you the same about the oafs you carry with you all the time." There was a moment of silence before Harry answered. "I wanted some time alone so I came out here. You?"

"Running away from Pansy," Draco told him, sounding annoyed about the girl. Harry handed him a sandwich. They both sat in silence, eating and watching the lake reflect the afternoon sun.

"You believe in love, Potter?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

_Everyday, I look around_

_Seems that no one's ever satisfied_

_Could it be, that underneath_

_We've all got something to hide?_

_From the moment we arrive_

_We want to fill the space inside_

_We all need to feel alive_

"I don't know anymore. Why?"

Draco thought a minute before answering. "Because it seems that we're in the same situation. People want me because I'm rich and good-looking and they want you because you're famous." He was going to add 'good-looking' but thought better of it.

"I thought Malfoys didn't believe in love," Harry finally said.

"They never did until my father married my mother. It was an arranged marriage but they grew to love one another. That's the only reason why a little part of me still believes," he explained before they went back to the comfortable silence. He had no idea how it was possible that he, Draco Malfoy, was having a civil conversation about love with Harry Potter.

_If it's love that keeps us breathing_

_Gives us something to believe in_

_Is it fear that makes us blind?_

_Tell me, why is love so hard to find?_

_If we hear so much about it_

_And we can't go on without it_

_Let the mystery unwind_

_Tell me, why is love so hard to find?_

"So, if it's really out there, how do we find it?" Harry asked, not really expecting an answer but getting one all the same.

"You look until you find it. Unless you want to end up alone and miserable like Snape…" Draco added matter of factly. Harry turned to look at the blond.

"I thought you liked Snape," Harry said. The Slytherin gave him a small smile.

"I do, but it doesn't mean I want to end up like him." _Which is true,_ Draco thought. _I'd rather marry Pansy. Well, okay, maybe not, but close_.. On the outside, it did look like Pansy loved him but deep down it was more of an obsession to have one of the hottest, riches guys in the school to call her boyfriend. The sooner she realized it would never happen, the better. Besides, she was _far_ too annoying and ugly.

Harry was also thinking. How long would he have to look before he found that special someone that would love him for him? Would he ever be able to find that in the wizarding world or would he have to go to the Muggle world, where no one knew him? At this point, to Harry, the thought of finding someone at Hogwarts was laughable.

The younger years would giggle, blush, get shy and drop things when he walked by and the older ones would openly throw themselves at him. Then, there was Colin and his brother that jumped at any opportunity to snap a picture of him. Harry always suspected Colin to be the one sending Harry's picture to different magazines - but then again, he probably thought he was doing Harry a favor. No, finding love at Hogwarts was not very likely for Harry. Realizing that Draco was still sitting next to him, he broke the silence.

"You think we'll find someone at Hogwarts who doesn't care about looks, money or fame?"

"I think I just have," Draco said leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Harry was shocked. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and his enemy from Day One, was kissing him. After the shock wore off, Harry started kissing Draco back.

"What was that for?" Harry asked, his voice low when they pulled away. He looked into the pools of gray in front of his face.

"I felt like kissing someone who doesn't care about fame, money or looks," Draco answered, his voice just as low as Harry's was. In a daze, Harry, who was still trying to figure out how this was happening, leant back in for another gentle kiss.

"Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron yelled, coming up to the two kissing teens. They gently pulled away and Draco turned to the redhead.

"It's called _kissing_, Weasley," he drawled. "You might want to try it one day." He stood up and held out his hand to Harry to help him up off the ground. "I'll see you later, Harry."

"Yeah, see you later, Draco," Harry said as the blond turned around and walked back towards the castle.

"_Draco_? You call him _Draco?_! Well, I guess you would after what you just did!" Ron snapped in disbelief before starting to mumble to himself. "Snogging a bloody Death Eater's son in broad daylight–"

"RON!" Harry shouted at his best friend. "Shut up! One, you're not my mother. Two, Lucius Malfoy works for the Order now so deal with it, and three, I can bloody well kiss whoever I want!" Ron looked taken aback as he watched his friend storm off in the direction of the castle.

"Hey! Where are you going!" he shouted, running after Harry, who was walking at an incredibly quick speed.

"It's none of your business, but that doesn't matter because you're going to follow anyway." He was well aware that he was going to be followed and he actually did want Ron to follow.

When he got back to the castle he spotted Draco about to head down to the dungeons. He was yelling at Pansy to get off him and leave him alone. She seemed to have attached herself to his left arm.

"Draco!" Harry called out. The Slytherin turned and smiled. Wrenching his arm away from Pansy, he made his way over to Harry. People stopped and watched the two people whom they believed to be enemies. Harry took Draco's face in his hands and kissed him. In return, Draco snaked his arms around Harry's waist. The entrance hall erupted in gasps while Pansy and Ron looked livid. When Harry and Draco separated, Draco put his forehead to Harry's.

"You think we can find love in each other?" he whispered so only Harry could hear.

"I don't know. Wait and you will see," he whispered back, smiling before kissing the blond again.

_All I know is when you find it_

_Even earth can feel like you're in heaven_

_Tell me now, unlock the secret_

_Help us all to find the hidden treasure_

_From the moment we arrive_

_We want to fill the space inside_

_We all need to feel alive_

**END**

**The song is 'Why is love so hard to find' by Jesse McCartney.**


End file.
